Transformers: Prime- A New Age
by TheDHCreator
Summary: As a continuation of Transformers: Prime Beast Hunters, Transformers: Prime- A New Age takes place after the events of the Predacons Rising movie. With Optimus Prime gone, the Autobots must rebuild Cybertron from what remains. Megatron is still out there, and the battle for Cybertron still rages on. Will the Autobots be able to survive without their leader? Dive in to find out.
1. All That Remains

(Ratchet narrating) Cybertron. Our planet. Our home. For eons our never-ending war with the Decepticons tore our world apart...leaving nothing left. We arrived on the planet Earth, and stayed there for some time. We had many battles with the Decepticons on Earth to gain ancient Cybertronian relics. Our fight continued until we were within reach of restoring our planet. Megatron was slain at the hand of our scout, Bumblebee, and using the Omega Lock the Decepticons had constructed, launched the remaining Cybermatter into Primus, our planets very core.

With Cybertron restored, Optimus journeyed to find the Allspark, a vessel capable of creating new life on our planet while the rest of us began rebuilding from the ruins left there. Unicron, the Chaos Bringer, took control of Megatron's body, and planned to raise an undead army of Terror-Cons from Predacons to destroy Primus. But the members of our Team refused to let that happen. Unicron was defeated, and Megatron had supposedly seen the error of his ways, pronouncing his faction of the Decepticons existed no longer.

Although, saving Cybertron came at a cost...Optimus Prime saved the Allspark by merging it with the Matrix of Leadership, but could no longer survive himself due to the multitude of other sparks inside of him. Leaving us with his final wishes, he left us, and merged with Primus himself, sending millions of sparks across Cybertron to reunite with their former bodies...Now, the eight of us remain to defend Cybertron, with Knock Out joining the Autobots. We will defend this planet with our very sparks, no matter the cost. This will be the new beginning of hope for Cybertron...This will be "A New Age."

* * *

><p>"Ironhide! Catch!" Wheeljack hollered.<p>

Wheeljack threw a lightning fast lob. Ironhide jumped to the side, lunged, and clamped on the metal ball with his fists.

"Not bad." Wheeljack smirked.

"Could both of you please keep it down so I can get some work done?!" Ratchet angrily yelled.

He returned to his work, until he was disturbed again by the running vehicles approaching. Bumblebee and Bulkhead both screeched to a halting stop, and transformed into robot mode.

Bumblebee walked toward Ratchet. "Ratchet," he asked, "How far are you from completing the formula for Synthetic Energon?"

"Not long now, Bumblebee. Now that we are back on Cybertron, I have more access to better technology to help me with my scientific endeavors."

"Good. We promised Optimus we would keep the peace here on Cybertron, so the sooner we get a fully operational base up and running again, the better."

"And how goes the reconstruction efforts, Bulkhead?"

"Right now our current project is to finish rebuilding the landing field and the Iacon Hall of Records, and right now everything is on track."

"Good. Everything seems to be flowing smoothly right now."

More tires screeched to a stop, and more robots changed forms. Arcee, Smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus had arrived.

"Commander Magnus, Smokescreen and I just returned from the streets of Iacon." Arcee reported.

"And what did you find?" Ratchet asked.

"Only a few crates of Energon and whatever we could scavenge from old Autobot outposts." Smokescreen added.

"There appeared to be no signs of Decepticon or Predacon activity in the area as well." Ultra Magnus stated.

"That's strange." Ratchet said. "No Decepticon or Predacon activity whatsoever. What could this mean?"

"Maybe Megatron did mean it when he said the Decepticons no longer exist." Knock Out said as he suddenly appeared.

"And where have you been?" Bulkhead demanded.

"Trying my very best to fix the Immobilizer. Oh, by the way, you're welcome."

Knock Out handed Ratchet some other tools he had acquired to help finish the Synth-N formula.

"So," Wheeljack said as he and Ironhide joined over with the rest of the group, "While we do seem to have a small amount of resources, there are still a few loose ends to still tie up."

"Like what?" Ratchet asked, annoyed.

"The humans."

Ratchet sighed. "Yes, Wheeljack, you're right. I told them I would return, and they need to know what happened."

The entire Autobot team looked at Ratchet. He walked over and activated a Space Bridge.

"I will return as soon as I can. Return to your tasks, and I'll try my best to help the humans. I'm not guaranteeing I will be back soon. See you in few cycles."

With that begin said, Ratchet vanished through the Space Bridge, and it deactivated. The members of Team Prime stood there in a circle, awaiting further orders. Ultra Magnus stepped forward.

"You all heard Ratchet. Arcee, Smokescreen, and I will continue to search through the streets of Iacon for any further supplies. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, return to supervise further construction. Knock Out, once you finish repairing the Immobilizer, perform any work you can on completing the formula for Synthetic Energon. Wheeljack and Ironhide, search vectors 108-113 for any Decepticon or Predacon activity."

"Yes Sir!" They all shouted simultaneously.

"Autobots! Return to base should you be called back here! Transform, and roll out!"


	2. Secrets

Bulkhead and Bumblebee quickly clicked and clunked into their vehicle modes and drove off at high speeds. The drove across many roads that were now slowly being rebuilt. They first arrived at the landing field.

Bulkhead drove off a ramp and transformed in mid-air. Bee did the same. Both now on top of the nearly ready landing field, they helped move everything back into place.

At last the landing field was activated. There was no immediate reaction, but with this large project out of the way, Bumblebee and Bulkhead drove to the Iacon Hall of Records.  
>In the distance they could see the new base was nearly done, and the walls and new pillars protruded from the ground.<p>

They arrived, and walked through the new, much larger entrance way. Work inside the Hall had already commenced. Clerks were filing records from old into new databases, and the new mainframe database was nearly up and running.

Bee and Bulkhead walked through and marveled at the work soon to fully start. They entered another paired doorway, which lead to the Iacon Vault where the ancient relics were stored.

At this point in time there was only one...Unicron. His energy form was secured in the ancient reliquary of the Primes, forged by Alpha Trion himself. Bulkhead and Bumblebee watched and heard Unicron moaning and quietly repeating something to himself. After a few minutes, they left the Vault.

"Man, that guy creeps me out." Bulkhead said as shivers went up and down his body.

"I'll say," replied Bumblebee, "Let's just hope we'll never have to deal with Unicron ever again.

* * *

><p>After the rest of the team had departed, Knock Out went over and picked up the Immobilizer. To test that it was functional, he threw a piece of rubble and shot it with the relic. It had been successfully repaired.<p>

Knock Out, already proud with himself, turned his attention to the formula. He began working on it, trying to remember how they completed the formula before to synthesize the Cybermatter. He picked up different tools, and began measuring different liquids and constantly writing down notes. Unaware to him, Knock Out was being watched by an old friend...an ally...a beast.

Wheeljack and Ironhide arrived at the designated coordinates and changed forms. They walked cautiously through the area, one of the areas not currently being rebuilt on Cybertron.

"You've missed a lot of the fighting since we left Cybertron, Ironhide." Wheeljack remarked.

"All I can remember were those final days of the war." Ironhide replied. "When Megatron launched his final assault, causing Iacon to fall, I remember we were trying to launch the Ark. Then, out of nowhere, this bug-like Decepticon shot me, and I fell off the boarding ramp, far down below street level. The next thing I knew, my lights were turned back on from old friends, who came back for me."

"That bug was Airachnid. She could be dead now for all I care. No one knew what happened to her after Buckethead blew up our base."

Out of nowhere, the two of them heard something coming...fast. They dove behind a column, blasters ready, and peered above to see what they could.

The treads slowed to a stop, and the stranger they thought they heard was no stranger at all, but an old enemy known for his logic.

"Shockwave...alive?" Wheeljack whispered.

Shockwave made his way over to a wall. He entered a code into a locking mechanism and a secret entrance was revealed. Wheeljack and Ironhide both watched as Shockwave disappeared within seconds, inferring it was one of his many secret laboratories.

"Commander Magnus!" Wheeljack spoke through the Comm, "I would advise you to turn your direction of search towards Darkmount."

"And what is your reason for this, soldier?" Ultra Magnus replied.

"Because Ironhide and I just have received confirmation that Shockwave is still alive. Get to Darkmount and download the database so we can find out the locations of all of Shockwave's labs."

"Excellent work, both of you. Be on your guard. For all we know, Shockwave could be planning something big. Approach and proceed with caution. Commander Magnus out."

* * *

><p>"Ultra Magnus to Arcee and Smokescreen."<p>

"Commander?" Arcee answered.

"I have just been informed from Wheeljack that Shockwave still lives. We must head towards Darkmount to download the database of his secret laboratories Knock Out provided to us."

"Yes sir!" Arcee and Smokescreen responded.

Both of them quickly transformed and met Magnus at his current position. Ultra Magnus transformed into his truck mode and the three of them headed to Darkmount.

Before long, they arrived. Switching forms, Smokescreen activated his Phase Shifter. Arcee pulled out her two twin blasters, and Magnus did the same with his good hand.

"Split up." Magnus commanded. "We'll be able to cover more area and find the database quicker."

Smokescreen quickly ran and fused through the wall. Arcee ran through the entrance, and the commander followed.

They tirelessly searched and searched for the database. It could not be found. The three of them regrouped in a large hallway.

"Still nothing?" Smokescreen complained.

"No, soldier. Still nothing." Magnus replied.

"Wait a minute. There is still one place we haven't checked..." Arcee interrupted. "I remember now. When Bee and the rest of us came here before, we were about to download the data on the roof when we were ambushed by Unicron."

"To the roof then. Forge ahead!" Ultra Magnus commanded.

He and Arcee began bolting down the highway to the roof. Smokescreen stayed behind. He slowly glanced around, and felt like he was being watched. He heard a noise from down the hall, opposite the way the others were going.

Smokescreen went to investigate. As he came closer, he stepped in something. He looked at his foot. It was drenched in Energon...fresh Energon. Smokescreen took a few steps back and before he turned to run, he felt a hand clasp his ankle.

He let out a terrifying yell. Ultra Magnus and Arcee without hesitation turned around and headed back for Smokescreen. They found him and asked what was wrong.

Arcee looked at the hand grabbing Smokescreen's ankle. It looked too familiar. She walked around him and her optics widened. The thing grabbing onto Smokescreen's ankle...was what was left of Starscream.


	3. Beast

"How can you possibly still be alive?!" Arcee questioned.

"I...was nearly ripped to shreds by the Predacons." Starscream managed to utter.

He wasn't wrong. He was missing a leg, leaking Energon from multiple areas of his body, missing half of his right arm, part of his wing, and his other wing had large claw marks through it.

Arcee pulled out one of her blasters and aimed it directly at Starscream's head. It began to light up. Starscream tried with all his energy to beg for mercy.

"Give me ONE GOOD DAMN REASON why I shouldn't just end this now! You killed Cliffjumper, tried to gut me, and stabbed us in the back whenever an opportunity came around. What could you possibly offer us?!"

Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus were very surprised. Arcee had never turned on someone so quick before.

"I...can...help you..." Starscream said in agony, "Shockwave has always been a thorn in my side since he returned to the Decepticons. I know where all of his secret laboratories are. I swear upon my life and the Allspark, if you bring me back with you, and patch me up, I will change sides. I will no longer be with the Decepticons. I will be with the Autobots once again...as I once was before."

"Do we have your word?" Ultra Magnus asked.

There was a short pause and Starscream managed to say, "Yes."

"Knock Out," Smokescreen spoke over the Comm, "Contact Ratchet immediately. We've found Starscream alive, but in very critical condition. We are bringing him back to base as soon as possible. Be ready, and tell Ratchet to be ready. This will be a difficult operation."

* * *

><p>"Starscream is what?" Ratchet yelled.<p>

"That is what Smokescreen said. They need you to be back at base as soon as possible." Knock Out replied.

"Understood."

"Ratchet...What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Starscream is said to be alive but in critical condition. They need me back at the base right away."

"So, what you said before, Optimus is?" Miko started.

"Dead? No. But his spark is somewhere else now. Optimus is no longer with us, and has simply merged with our planets core forever."

"But, can't I see Bee?" Raf asked, his eyes starting to tear up.

Ratchet paused and sighed. "No Rafael. Unfortunately you cannot. Every member of the team is well and safe from harm. Our main focus now is to rebuild Cybertron back up from the ashes of war."

Ratchet turned to leave. "I said I would stay, but right now they need me. I will return. Farewell."

He opened up a Space Bridge, and it quickly deactivated after going through it.

Raf wiped the tears from his eyes, as Jack's mother came to comfort him. Jack walked with Agent Fowler to his office, but turned to see something nearby. The Apex Armor lay on a platform, motionless, like the Autobots forgot to take it with them...or never meant to take it with them.

* * *

><p>The mysterious figure watching Knock Out kept himself in the shadows. Knock Out continued working on the Synthetic Energon formula, talking to himself about how much he would miss seeing cars on Earth.<p>

The figure silently emerged from the shadows. He slowly crept up on Knock Out, until his shadow stood high above the scientists' shadow.

Knock Out saw the bigger shadow. Afraid to turn around, he finally did, and had an oil leak. Lurking above him was an old ally...a beast...a king.

"Predaking?!"

"Yes, Knock Out. It is I. But remember, we are allies now...not enemies."  
>Predaking walked over to Knock Out's computer and examined his research.<p>

"Natural Energon?"

"Yes. With the help of the Autobot medic we were able to produce a stabilized form of this Synthetic Energon, the very same Energon used to restore our planet."

"Remarkable." Predaking marveled.

Both of them were startled as they heard tires in the distance. Predaking turned and began retreating.

"Predaking, where are you going?"

"Somewhere the Autobots won't find me. We may be allies Knock Out, but the Autobots and I have scores to settle. I accept the fact that you have split from the Decepticons, as I have. Though you became an Autobot, we Predacons will stay a separate faction and do what we please. Besides I have other matters to attend to."

"Such as?" Knock Out inquired.

"Though we joined the Autobots in defending our planet from Unicron, Megatron still lives and is hiding out there somewhere, plotting for something big."

Predaking shifted and changed into his menacing Dragon mode. There were a few metal clunks here and there, a few shocks, and Predaking faced Knock Out.

"And I will not rest…until Megatron has been erased from existence off the face of Cybertron...by any means necessary." Predaking spoke while in beast mode.

He then turned away from Knock Out, unfolded his wings, and viciously roared as he leaped into the air and flew away.

Knock Out's mouth remained ajar as he witnessed Predaking fly away. He then turned to the tires in the distance, and knew not to tell the Autobots about this encounter, otherwise they would come for Predaking as well.

* * *

><p>The Autobots pulled up and transformed. Ultra Magnus transformed, carrying a body in his arms.<p>

"Starscream!" Knock Out yelled as he ran to the Autobots. "What happened to him?!"

"He was nearly torn to shreds by the Predacons." Ultra Magnus replied.

Suddenly the Space Bridge portal was activated. It opened and Ratchet stepped through a moment later. He went to the examination table as Magnus gently laid Starscream's body on top of it. Ratchet grimaced, for he felt sorry for the Decepticon in his condition. He opened his scanner on his arm and scanned Starscream's body.

"His vitals are critically low...unless I operate and try to fix him now, there won't be anything to save. You arrived at the right time." Ratchet said as he moved back and forth getting supplies and tools for the operation.

The others gathered around, and Ultra Magnus spoke to the other Autobots not currently with them.

"Soldiers," he acknowledged, "This is Commander Magnus. We have found Starscream's body in very severe need, and have brought him back to base so Ratchet can repair him. Return to base immediately. We cannot risk any unnecessary injuries and we must be together during this time for regrouping and further assignments. That's an order. Magnus out."

Within time every member of Team Prime had returned to the base. They watched as Ratchet slowly made progress on repairing Starscream. Knock Out wandered outside the base for a time to think.

He had finally made up his mind. "If Predaking and his pests were the ones who nearly terminated Starscream, then I end my alliance with them here. When I get my revenge on them for what they did to my friend, they will pay...with their blood, with their agony, and with their sparks."


End file.
